wingwomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Moondust
Moondust (b. 1992?) is a superhero with the power to manipulate gravitational fields. She joined the Wingwomen in 2010 and has been a member of the team since then. Early life and superpowers While Moondust has purposely declined to reveal her alter ego, she did talk about how she got her powers in a 2010 interview with Vogue. Her mother had worked in NASA’s xenogeology department for several years before she got pregnant with Moondust. The family discovered when Moondust was two, after she made a giant wave rise from the family’s backyard pond, that a peculiar type of radiation from a moon rock had somehow affected the child and given her power over gravitational fields. In addition to manipulating gravity around individual objects, Moondust could also use her power to make herself fly, a talent she honed in her backyard at night. Somehow, Moondust managed to keep her powers secret for her entire childhood—“it was actually pretty easy,” she recalled, “because I was such a naturally retiring child anyway”—but shortly after Redwing founded the Wingwomen in 2010, then-18-year-old Moondust contacted her and asked about joining the team. Career Moondust’s first mission as part of the Wingwomen was in Roswell, New Mexico, where she was instrumental in defending the town from a sentient sand cloud; she defeated the cloud by increasing its gravitational field tremendously and, in essence, flattening it into a piece of sheet rock. She subsequently participated in Wingwomen operations in Seattle, Vancouver, Reykjavik, and Paris. During the latter operation, an AP photographer caught a picture of her singlehandedly keeping the damaged Eiffel Tower upright while the affected section of Paris was evacuated. Her fame became much more widespread after Paris, and the Eiffel Tower photo itself kicked off the still-running debate about which Wingwoman is the most powerful hero. Additionally, Moondust proved especially pivotal to the Wingwomen strike against L'Ombre Imminente in November 2013. During the team's assault on the Ombre base, the organization's foremost assassin, La Vipère, took advantage of the chaos and set up a sniper rifle on a nearby hillside. Her first bullet would have killed Indigo, who was attempting to shut down the facility's power grid. However, Moondust realized what La Vipère was doing at the last moment and increased the gravitational field along her sightline by a factor of approximately 2000, enough for the bullet to bury itself in the ground a hundred yards away from the Ombre base. The resulting geological disruption caused a rockslide that killed La Vipère. In recent years, she has been more selective about the missions in which she participates, tending to confine her operations to the southern and Midwestern United States and only occasionally going abroad. She has refused to address any of the multiple rumors floated by various tabloids and blogs surrounding this reduction in her activity. Advocacy While she is not nearly as public as Redwing is, Moondust has nonetheless used her platform to advocate for various social issues. She has repeatedly denounced police brutality and called for a massive overhaul of police training procedures. Additionally, she joined her teammates in celebrating the U.S. Supreme Court’s ruling in Obergefell v. Hodges in May 2015; they subsequently appeared in the 2015 New York Pride parade. __FORCETOC__ Dusty action shot 2.png Dusty action shot 4.png Dusty action shot 6.png Category:Wingwomen